


First Meetings

by JenJo



Series: IDWDA [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cassie is the cutest, F/F, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Getting Together, Is Scott/Sam Scam?, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tony Is a Good Bro, ice cream in formal dresses is the best, ice cream is better than a gala, reference to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenJo/pseuds/JenJo
Summary: Sometimes, the first meeting between a future couple goes by unnoticed.Sometimes, it is so obvious, they'll look back on it and laugh about how oblivious they were.And then, there's these couples.Chapter 1: Carol/RhodeyChapter 2: Natasha/PepperChapter 3: Scott/SamChapter 4: Scott/Sam; Sam meets Cassie for the first time.





	1. Carol/Rhodey

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the same universe as 'I don't wanna date anyone'.  
> (Which I won't be updating until I finish Uni. So mid-November. Sorry)  
> There are some interesting stories to be told in that verse, that maybe don't fit into the flow of the story.  
> This instalment is the first meetings of the different couples.  
> Chapter one: Carol & Rhodey.

“Tones.”

“Uh huh?” 

Rhodey sighed; Tony was buried in his homework, scribbling equations in his notebook.

“Tones.”

“Sounds good.”

Rhodey rolled his eyes;  _ time to bring out the big guns _ . “You made a mistake.”

Tony froze, dropping his pencil and bringing his notebook closer to his glasses. He read for a moment, before lowering his book and glaring at Rhodey. “No I didn’t.”

“No, you didn’t. I need your help.”

Tony frowned at Rhodey. “What is it?”

Rhodey nodded across the lab. Tony followed his eyeline, and rolled his eyes.

“Go ask her out already,” Tony returned to his homework. Rhodey shook his head, pulling Tony’s notebook away so that he would pay attention. (Tony only tried for a moment to get it back). 

“What if she says no?”

Tony put a hand on Rhodey’s shoulder. “Imagine: what if she says yes?”

Rhodey shook his head. “I can’t.”

“Very well.” Tony nodded, squeezing Rhodey’s shoulder as he stood up. Rhodey stared after him, wide eyed and frozen to his seat as Tony walked across the lab and slid into the free seat next to the woman.

“Hello Danvers.”

Carol looked up from her work, taking out her earphones and frowning. “Stark. How can I help you?”

“I understand that a bachelor student has a lot of work, and I appreciate-”

Carol raised her hand, stopping him. “Stark.”

Tony took a breath, before speaking in a rush. “Rhodey wants to ask you out, but is scared you’ll say no.”

Carol leant back, looking at Rhodey. She smiled, before sitting forward again. “I thought you told him that I’d go out with him last week.”

“I did,” Tony rolled his eyes, lifting his hands in the air. “He didn’t believe me. Would you go ask him out?”

“Alright,” Carol stood up, and went and sat in Tony’s spot next to Rhodey. “Hey there.”

Rhodey, who had picked up a pencil when he saw Carol walking over, dropped the pencil, making a mess of his homework.

“Hi?”

Carol smiled, picking up the pencil Rhodey had dropped and  writing on a spare piece of paper. “I’m free Thursday afternoon, same time as you. Meet you at the cafeteria?”

Rhodey nodded as Carol went back to her chair. Tony came back over, and smiled smugly at Rhodey as he continued his homework.

“Told ya.”

Rhodey shook his head, staring at the phone number in his hands. 

 

~~~

 

“Don’t you have somewhere you need to be?” Tony asked, popping his head out of the engine he was re-wiring. Rhodey sat on the bench next to him, taking notes.

“No. It’s Thursday, I don’t have a class til Monday afternoon.”

Tony stood up fully, walking over to stand next to Rhodey. “You have a date.”

“What?” Rhodey blinked, before hitting his head. “Shit.”

Tony laughed, shaking his head as he watched Rhodey run out of the room. He wiped his hands on a rag, picking up his phone afterwards.

 

[Hope youre not waiting.]

[He forgot didnt he]

[Yup] [needs to have a shower]

[Its fine. Thanks for letting me know. What type of coffee should I get him?]

[Latte. Caramel. If you really wanna get on his good side, get him a raspberry cupcake]

 

~~~

 

“I. Am. So. Sorry,” Rhodey panted as he sat across from Carol, water still dripping off of him. “I got caught-”

“Don’t worry about it,” Carol smiled, sliding across a fresh cup of coffee. “Caramel latte, fresh.”

Rhodey picked it up, closing his eyes as he took a sip. “I think I’m in love.”

“On our first date?”

Rhodey lowered the coffee slowly, staring at Carol wide eyed. “I said that out loud, didn’t I?”

Carol laughed, pushing a cupcake across the table. “If that’s the reaction to the coffee, I wonder what your reaction will be to this.”

Rhodey took a bite of the cupcake, smiling after swallowing. “My favourite. Thank you.”

“No problem. So, how’s your thesis coming along?”

“Slowly,” Rhodey groaned, drinking his coffee. “My advisor ‘suggested’ that I might want to change topics. Again.”

“That must be annoying,” Carol observed as she drank her own coffee (long black).

“More than,” Rhodey nodded. “Pretty sure he just doesn’t want me working with Tony. Not that I am; the kid’s on his third doctorate already. Tony’s acting more as an advisor for me at the moment.”

“Why don’t you have him as an advisor?”

Rhodey laughed, before coughing. “Sorry, just. You’ve had a class with him, right?”

“Yeah, he took our aeromechanics last year. Why?”

“Look he’s great, he’s my best friend. But I could never have him as my advisor. You get it?”

“Can’t have someone so close to you be objective enough.” Carol nodded. “Makes sense.”

“Thank you. How’s your degree coming along?”

Carol waved a hand. “Please, as if you want to hear about a  _ bachelor’s _ .”

Rhodey put down his coffee, leaning forward on the table. “Tell me.”

As Carol spoke about the ‘joys’ of her degree, Rhodey sat enchanted by this woman. Hours passed as the two got to know each other in the cafeteria of their university.

 

~~~

 

Rhodey returned to his place at ten pm. 

“You’re home late.” Tony was sitting on the couch, watching the television. Rhodey frowned at the television as he dropped his bag by the door, toed off his shoes, and collapsed next to him.

“You never watch television.”

“I do when I’m waiting to hear about my best friend’s first date.”

“Of course,” Rhodey closed his eyes, shaking his head. “I knew that was what you would say. And yet, I asked.”

“You did,” Tony poked Rhodey until the man opened his eyes again. “Tell me.”

“Fine. She got me a caramel latte, we talked about ourselves. It was nice.”

“That’s it?” Tony pouted, leaning back on the couch. “Not even a kiss?”

Rhodey remained silent, turning to watch the television. 

“There  _ was  _ a kiss?” Tony perked up at that.

“Go to bed Tones, you have to be up in the morning.”

“Go to bed Tones,” Tony echoed, shaking his head as he stood up. “You go to bed too.”

“I will,” Rhodey stood up, walking to his room. “Night Tony.”

“Night Rhodey,” Tony called, going to his own room and pulling out his phone.

 

[Did he kiss you?]

[A woman doesn’t kiss and tell Stark]

[So he DID kiss you?]

[Go to bed Stark]

 

~~~

 

UNSENT [I had fun] UNSENT

UNSENT [it was great] UNSENT

UNSENT [can we go out again] UNSENT

 

Before Rhodey could compose the perfect message, he received one.

 

[So, how does Saturday afternoon + pizza sound?]

 

Rhodey smiled, composing a reply easily.

  
[Perfect. See you then]


	2. Natasha/Pepper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha and Pepper meet at a (fake) job interview.  
> Things only improve from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This thing is fluff. All fluff.   
> Pretty sure I might have cavities.

Pepper could not keep her eyes off of the other red head waiting for an interview. There was something alluring about the woman that had Pepper thinking less than pure thoughts. 

Pepper was sure that there was a saying about mixing business with pleasure. After all, she wasn’t here for the job, and by the looks of the other red head, she wasn’t either.

Pepper had a friend who had interviewed for this job last week, only to find out that it was a scam for the boss to find new targets for his sexual desires. Pepper has shaken her head, and done some research. She was ready with a recording device, and a contact within the police to give the recording to.

The other red head was filing her nails, with what Pepper was fairly certain wasn’t a nail file.

“The five o’clock interviewees,” the door opened, a head popped out, before returning. Pepper stood up, as did the other red head, as well as a brunette. She followed the other women into the interview.

Unfortunately, it was very clear very quickly that the interviewer had no interest in either red haired woman, instead focusing on the brunette. And his questions were less than ethical. Pepper suspected that the man was intimidated by the smiles that they had not worn in the interview.

“Excuse me,” Pepper spoke up, drawing the attention to her. “But I was just wondering if this was a real job interview?”

“Of course it’s a real job interview,” the man behind the desk sneered. “What do you think this is?”

“Seems like you’re looking for a quick fuck,” the other woman spat, causing the man behind the desk to turn red. “Thought so. Let’s go.”

The three women stood and left the room. The brunette was shaking, and Pepper put an arm around her shoulders. “It’s alright. Do you have someone to take you home?”

“Yes, thank you, both of you,” the woman smiled at them. She then waved at someone waiting in the foyer, and ran to their arms. Pepper smiled, waving as she left.

“That took guts.”

Pepper turned to the other red head. “What, calling out a sleazebag? Hardly.”

“Good attitude. Name’s Natasha.”

“Pepper,” Pepper shook the woman’s hand. “Pleasure to meet you.”

“I am sure that the pleasure is all mine,” Natasha smiled at Pepper. “Drink?”

“Please.”

 

~~~

 

Natasha took them to a cafe, buying Pepper what she claimed to be the best coffee this side of the Atlantic.

(She was right; Pepper had never had coffee this perfect).

“So, I assume that you actually have a job.”

Pepper smiled. “Yes. I am Secretary at Stark International.”

Natasha whistled. “Impressive. Get to travel?”

“When I want to. I also have quite the business budget. It’s a nice job. What do you do?”

“This and that,” Natasha spoke over her cup of coffee. “Lately, I’ve been in private security.”

“Wow,” Pepper nodded, looking at Natasha with a tilted head. “I can see that.”

“Are you checking me out?”

“That depends.”

“On?” Natasha raised an eyebrow. “And what does it depend on?”

Pepper put down her coffee, leaning forward slightly. “Go out with me?”

Natasha leant forward on the table, smiling at Pepper. “Got a plan?”

“Perhaps.”

 

~~~

 

“When you asked me on a date, I was not expecting this.”

Pepper winced, offering Natasha a smile. “Sorry?”

Natasha shook her head. “No, this is great. I’ve never been to such a fancy party before.”

“You should; that dress looks  _ great  _ on you.”

Natasha looked down at her dress; green, dropping just under her knees and a conservative neckline. She had better options, sure, but she didn’t want to make a wrong impression. This was Pepper’s  _ work  _ after all.

“You don’t pull up so bad yourself,” Natasha nodded at Pepper’s dress; a dark blue number,  _ less  _ conservative than Natasha’s. Her hair was loose, dropping over her shoulders.

“Thanks,” Pepper sipped at her drink, looking around the room. “I’m here for numbers, in all truth. More people makes it look more successful.”

“Clever plan. So is there anyone you need to talk to?”

Pepper shook her head. “Oh no, no one wants to speak to a simple secretary.”

“There is nothing simple about our Ms Potts.”

Pepper smiled, turning to embrace the man who had appeared. 

“Tony, good to see you.”

“Pepper,” Tony turned to Natasha, extending a hand. “Tony Stark.”

“Natasha Romanoff.”

Tony looked at Pepper. “This is the woman who has you smitten?”

Pepper rolled her eyes, leaning to Natasha. “Not my words.”

Natasha smirked, looking at Tony. “She is an alluring woman, Mr Stark. Though, she should be more than a secretary.”

“I agree,” Tony smiled. “In time. You can’t just hire a fresh graduate into a position of power; it doesn’t look right.”

“I see.”

“I like you,” Tony clapped Pepper’s shoulder. “Good choice.”

“As always, your approval means everything, Tony.”

“Good. Now I best be off; Obi probably wants me kissing at least one more ass before I leave. Pepper, Natasha.”

Natasha watched Tony leave, smiling when she saw Pepper’s face blushing.

“An ex?”

“What?” Pepper coughed, shaking her head. “Oh no, no. Well, not like that. I mean,” Pepper sighed, moving her hair behind her ear. “It’s complicated. These days, he’s like my brother.”

“I get that,” Natasha nodded, taking Pepper’s empty cup. “Want to leave? I have a fresh carton of ice cream.”

“Sounds wonderful.”

 

~~~

 

“This is  _ amazing _ ,” Pepper said around her spoonful of ice cream. The pair were sitting on the couch of Natasha’s apartment, still wearing their dresses but heels discarded by the front door.

Natasha smiled, eating her ice cream. “It’s just vanilla.”

“Maybe it’s the company,” Pepper said, leaning towards Natasha. Natasha lowered her spoon, leaning towards Pepper. 

“I’m… oh.”

Natasha jumped back, looking up at the door. “Sharon?”

“Why the surprise? I live here.” Sharon walked over to stand behind the  couch. “Sharon. Natasha’s roommate.”

“Pepper,” Pepper sat up, offering her hand. “Natasha’s…”

“Girlfriend,” Natasha answered. Pepper looked at her, and Natasha shrugged. “What? Too soon?”

Pepper shook her head, turning to Sharon. “I’m Natasha’s girlfriend.”

“I did not know this,” Sharon walked around to sit on the floor in front of the couch, grabbing Natasha’s spoon and eating some of the ice cream. “I want details.”

Natasha groaned, falling to her side to bury her head in Pepper’s shoulder. Pepper smiled, bringing her hand up to run through Natasha’s hair.

“Just wanted ice cream,” she muttered into Pepper’s shoulder. 

Sharon smiled. “Nope, you did this to me, I get to do this to you.”

“What’s the story there?” Pepper asked. Sharon’s face lit up, and she leaned forward to tell the story.

“So, the first time i brought over my girlfriend. Things are going well,  _ very  _ well, when the door bangs open, and this one,” she poked Natasha’s leg, to which Natasha responded by kicking at Sharon. “This one comes in, bleeding from her shoulder.”

“She’s a nurse,” Natasha muttered, lifting her head but moving her hand to Pepper’s. “And wait time at the hospital is ridiculous. It made sense.”

“No Natasha,” Sharon rolled her eyes, smiling at Pepper. “She had a gunshot wound. Luckily I had the stuff to fix it.”

“And your date?”

“They’ve been together ever since,” Natasha said. “You’re welcome.”

“She claims to have had a hand in it.”

“A little.” Natasha shifted the sleeve of her dress, showing Pepper the scar. “It was a real bonding experience for them.”

Pepper reached out; when Natasha nodded, she ran her hand over the scar. “That healed well.”

“All thanks to my work,” Sharon smiled, looking between the pair. “So, new relationship? How did you meet? Why are you in such formal dressed?”

“Remember that assignment I took to take down the sleazebag?”

Sharon nodded. “Yeah? He didn’t-”

“No, she was also there to take him down.”

“Oh, nice. You in the same line of work?”

Pepper shook her head. “I’m a secretary. Hardly a glamorous life.”

“Hey, as long as you like it, I don’t have anything against it,” Sharon smiled, before looking pointedly at Natasha. “Not everyone can be a super secret super spy.”

Natasha rolled her eyes, leaning back on Pepper’s shoulder. “Save me.”

Pepper raised her hand, stroking Natasha’s hair. “I don’t know, I think I like you just where you are.”

“Course you do.”

“You do make an adorable couple,” Sharon spoke as she stood up, yawning. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have an early shift. Nice to meet you, Pepper. Natasha.”

Natasha lifted her head to watch Sharon walk away, before offering Pepper a forced smile. “Sorry?”

“What? She seems lovely.”

Natasha laughed. “Yeah, she’s lovely. I was lucky to find her, when I first moved here.”

“Interstate move?”

Natasha shook her head. “Not quite, and probably not a story for a first date. Sorry.”

“Don’t apologise, it’s your story. Tonight was great, thank you for agreeing.”

“It was fun. I got to see you in your natural environment.”

“That was hardly my natural environment.”

Natasha spread her hands out. “I was talking about this.”

“Alright.” Pepper smiled, before looking at a clock on the wall. “I should get going, I have to be at work in seven hours.”

Natasha frowned, sitting up and thinking for a moment. “Is this apartment closer than your place?”

Pepper thought for a moment. “It’s comparable. Why?”

“Stay here.”

“Natasha?”

“You’re better off getting the extra sleep. We have a shower.”

“I don’t have my work clothes,” Pepper said, though it didn’t sound like an excuse.

“I’m sure we could find you something appropriate.” Natasha pushed her hair back behind one ear, looking down at her lap. “If it’s you not wanting to sleep with me, that’s fine. I’ll sleep on the couch.”

“What! No, I can’t let you sleep on the couch.”

“It’s not the worse place I’ve ever slept,” Natasha looked up then, face closed off. Pepper reached out, and cupped Natasha’s cheek.

“Are you sure?”

“It makes sense,” Natasha reached up, holding onto Pepper’s hand. “Please?”

Pepper nodded. “Alright.”

Natasha stood up, holding out a hand. “Come on, I’ll find you something to change into.”

 

~~~

 

Pepper woke up the next morning, and found her dress hanging up on the back of the door. To her left, a blouse and a pair of pants were laid out, along with a towel. Picking up the clothes, she went and had a shower.

Exiting the bathroom, the smell of coffee filled Pepper’s nose. She followed it to the kitchen, where Natasha was standing next to a pan, and Sharon was eating at the counter. Natasha’s face lit up when she saw Pepper.

“Hey there, take a seat. Breakfast is almost ready.”

“You really don’t have to,” Pepper said as she took a seat next to Sharon. Natasha pushed a cup of coffee into her hands, while Sharon shook her head.

“Don’t reject the food,” She muttered when Natasha had turned back around. At Pepper’s raised eyebrow, Sharon shrugged. “Trust me.”

“Telling lies about me Carter?” Natasha smiled, presenting Pepper with a plate of food. “They better be good.”

“You made this?” Pepper marvelled at the effort put into the breakfast in front of her. Natasha shrugged, taking a bite of her own food.

“It’s no trouble,” Natasha smiled, watching as Pepper savoured the food.

“It’s delicious.”

“I’ll cook dinner?” Sharon asked as she stood up, and walked out of the kitchen. She returned a moment later with a bag and jacket. “See you tonight, Nat. Pepper.”

“Bye Sharon,” Pepper waved, then watched Natasha clean up after the cooking. “Need any help?”

Natasha shook her head. “You need to go to work. I like cleaning, it’s fine.”

Pepper finished off her (amazing, spectacular) breakfast, standing up to bring Natasha the plate. Their hands brushed, and Natasha turned to put the plate on the pile of dishes next to the sink. She wiped her hands, and smiled at Pepper.

“So. Enjoy your day?”

The corner of Pepper’s mouth quirked up in a smile. “Was that a question?”

Natasha twisted her lips. “Uh, I’m not exactly good at this kind of thing.”

“It’s fine,” Pepper stepped forward, and pressed a kiss to Natasha’s cheek. “Thank you for breakfast. It was lovely.”

“Anytime. Really. Uh, I can bring your dress to your work? Or take it to get dry cleaned for you? So that you don’t have to carry it to work.”

Pepper nodded. “Thank you. Ah,” Pepper’s phone buzzed. “My ride is here. Thank you, for everything.”

“My pleasure. I hope to see you again.”

“I hope so to. You name a time and place.”

“Okay.”

Natasha walked with Pepper to the door, before standing awkwardly as Pepper stepped out.

“Bye.”

“Bye.” Pepper raised an eyebrow when Natasha continued to stand there, looking nervous. “Is something wrong?”

“Could I…” Natasha began, before shaking her head. “Don’t worry.”

“Natasha,” Pepper smiled. “What is it?”

“Could I kiss you?” Natasha asked, eyes looking hopeful.

Pepper nodded. “Yes, I would like that.”

Natasha stepped forward, almost hesitant, before gaining confidence. She leant up on her toes, and pressed her lips to Pepper's’, eyes closing. Pepper smiled against Natasha’s lips. 

After a moment, Natasha stepped back, opening her eyes with a smile on her face. “Thank you.”

Pepper smiled back. “Anytime. See you soon.” Natasha waved as Pepper walked away, watching her walk down the hall before closing the door and sliding down to the floor. Her smile was still firmly in place, and didn’t disappear for the rest of the day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's more to these two and their story.   
> But I've ended it here because... so. fluffy.  
> Chapter 3 won't be coming until after I post the next chapter of I don't wanna date anyone- I can't spoil my own story.  
> (Hint: The next chapter involves Sam. And someone else)


	3. Scott/Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott meets his guardian angel.  
> Sam meets someone who might just convince him to try this whole dating thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited Scam meeting!  
> (Is Scam their ship name?)

“Thanks for coming, Wilson.”

“This is my night off.” Sam said as he got out of the ambulance, shouldering his bag. He hadn’t had time to change into his uniform; the ambulance had been outside his door when he got the call. “You could have had any number of people who are actually on duty here, but no.  Any reason you requested me?” 

“Follow me, and you’ll see.” The paramedic hid a smile, taking a few steps forward before pointing up.

Sam followed, before bursting out laughing. All he could see was a pair of legs, and a (rather nice looking) ass, hanging out of a window three stories up. 

The paramedic next to Sam let out the smile they had been holding back. “You have a reputation for pulling off spectacular rescues.”

Sam shook his head. “That I do. The apartment open?” At a nod, Sam began walking towards the entrance. “I’ll take it from here.”

Sam climbed up the staircase of the building, entering the apartment. He turned on the lights, and made his way to the window.

“What’s a nice guy like you doing in a place like this?”

Sam looked at the man; he was embedded halfway through the window; he was holding himself up with his arms.  _ Some nice arms. Quite strong.  _

Sam dropped his bag to the ground, and crossed his arms. “Are you really in a position to be flirting?”

The man smiled up at Sam. “Why not? I know that I have your attention, so I might as well try. And you really are a nice looking guy.”

Sam shook his head, before coming over to inspect the window. “How did you get stuck?”

“Are you going to report me to the cops?”  _ Oh, this is going to end well,  _ Sam thought, mentally going through some possibilities that could follow that sentence.

_ I am robbing the place. _

_ I am the owner, trying to get into my place. _

_ I am the owner, trying to collect insurance. _

_ There’s only one way to find out the truth,  _ Sam thought, telling the man that he would not be reported to the police. The man smiled at that. 

“Alright. So I am a man with a special skill set. My speciality is breaking into places. I’m hired to test out security, sometimes scare people. You know, just your average enterprising businessman.”

“Uh huh,” Sam said absentmindedly, looking at the glass around this man’s torso.

“So this client hired me. Said that they didn’t believe that their glass was unbreakable. I think I proved them wrong?”

“That you have.” Sam nodded,  _ the glass certainly  _ is  _ breakable.  _ “Any pain?”

“Nah, the glass is embedded in my jacket. It’s my special jacket.”

“What’s so special about it?”

The man tilted his head so that he could look at Sam, and offered him a smirk. “It makes my ass look great.”

Sam shook his head,  _ you fell for that Wilson _ . “Well, I can’t exactly argue with that,” Sam stood up, and faced the man. “I think I can get you out. You ready?”

“For what?” the man asked, before Sam tapped the glass in three places, causing the glass to weaken enough for the man to slide through. He turned onto his back, laying his arms out to his side.

“The glass will hold,” Sam looked at the glass, before looking down at the man. “Do you need medical attention?”

The man shook his head, waving an arm weakly. “Nah, I’m good. Arm’s are just a bit tired, is all.”

“How long were you like that?”

“Let’s see. I went through the glass at six, client came by at seven, it’s eight now.”

“You’ve been here two hours?”

The man stood up in one fluid motion, tilting his head at Sam. “Are you impressed?”

“Maybe.” Sam pointed at the hole in the window. “What will your client do about the glass?”

The man looked at the glass, and waved his hand. “I called a guy. It’ll be fixed before the night’s out. All good,” the man offered a hand to Sam. “My name’s Scott. Thank you for rescuing me.”

Sam shook the hand. “Sam. Glad to be of service.”

“My own guardian angel,” Scott smiled, still holding onto Sam’s hand. “May I buy you a drink to say thanks?”

“I’m on duty.”

Scott ran his eyes up and down Sam’s body. “No you’re not. You’re out of uniform, and I heard the other guy mention calling in a favour.”

Sam shook his head. “You are observant. And persistent.”

Scott smiled at Sam, holding his hands up. “But you haven’t said no.”

Sam sighed, giving it a moment’s thought. “Okay. You can buy me a drink.”

“You won’t regret this.”

 

~~~

 

After one drink, Sam had  learnt four important facts about Scott Lang,

  1. He has an ex wife, who he is friendly with.
  2. He has a five year old daughter, who is Very Important to Scott.
  3. He has a dark sense of humour that matches Sam’s perfectly.
  4. He knows how to use his tongue to do truly _divine_ things to Sam’s dick.



Sam had made it known that he wasn’t the kind of guy who would put out after one date; Scott pointed out that this wasn’t a date, and proceeded to kiss Sam.

They left the bar, and went to Scott’s apartment, which was the closest.

Which led to Sam laying awake in Scott’s bed, at three am. Scott was asleep next to him, snoring lightly. Sam sat up, wincing slightly. The words ‘unprofessional’, ‘wrong’, and ‘stupid’ floated around his mind. But when he looked back at Scott, ‘right’, ‘nice’, and ‘awesome’ entered his mind.

_ I can’t think about this here,  _ he decided, sliding out of bed as quietly as he could. He found his clothes, putting them on, and slipping out of the door. There was no reason to feel bad; he’d never see this guy again, and the night could live in the part of his brain that represented fun.

 

~~~

 

Well, it was a nice plan while it lasted. A whole two days. 

The gang were getting together for the afternoon. Sam had been sitting there, talking with Carol about study, when it happened.

“Hey everyone!” Jan had entered, dragging in someone behind her. “You all remember my cousin Scott right?”

Sam looked up, and squeaked. Not loudly, but loud enough for Carol to give him a Look.

“What is it?”

Sam tried to turn invisible, turning his head and lowering his voice. “So remember ten minutes ago when I was telling you about my one night stand from two days ago?”

“Yeah…” Carol looked at Sam, then looked at Scott, then looked back at Sam. “No?”

Sam lent over, closing his eyes and hiding on Carol’s shoulder. “What do I do?”

“Better think fast.”

Sam lifted his head to question her, when he saw Scott standing in front of them.

“Hi, I’m Scott,” he held out his hand to Carol, who shook it.

“Carol, I think we’ve met before.”

“Yeah, Stark Industries Holiday Party, right?” Scott nodded, then  turned to Sam. “Sam, I haven’t seen you since you left in the middle of the night.” He crossed his arms over his chest. “Not very nice.”

Carol stood up, patting Sam on the leg as she did so. “This is a conversation the two of you need to have in private, I think.”

Sam watched Carol walk away, then turned to Scott. “I’m sorry.”

“Was the sex inadequate?”

“What?” Sam shook his head, thrown by the question. “No? The sex was great.”

“So you don’t like me then.” Scott frowned.  “Was it because I have a kid?”

“No.”

Scott uncrossed his arms, putting his hands on his hips. “Well then? There’s gotta be a reason.”

Sam blew out a breath, standing up so that he was an arm’s distance away from Scott.. “Honestly? I freaked out. I honestly don’t do this. I don’t date, I honestly don’t have much experience with this kind of thing. Honestly I freaked out, and ran.”

Scott lowered his arms, expression confused. “So it wasn’t because of me?”

“No!” Sam shook his head.  “Honestly, I think you’re great.”

“Good. If you promise to stop saying honestly so much, think we can try the whole dating thing?”

Sam was thrown for a moment by the abrupt change in tone. “You want to date me? Even though I left you?”

Scott shrugged a shoulder, smile on his lips. “You’re my guardian angel Sam. I’m not letting you go. Besides,” Scott lent in to whisper in Sam’s ear. “The sex? Pretty great.”

“I hope this isn’t only going to be a physical relationship,” Sam whispered, closing his eyes.

Scott kissed Sam’s cheek as he pulled back to look at Sam. “Not a chance. I’m going to show you what dating is like.”

“Please tell me you haven’t broken into anymore places since we last spoke.”

Scott turned around, grabbing onto Sam’s hand. “Let’s go find some food.”

Sam shook his head as he let Scott lead him out to find food. “That wasn’t an answer.”  
  
Scott offered Sam a wink over his shoulder. “Don’t ask questions that you don’t want answered, sweetheart.”

Sam couldn’t drop the smile the endearment had brought out.  _ This is going to be interesting. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> I have adjusted this fic to have (at least) one more chapter.  
> Not a romantic first meeting.  
> But a first meeting including Cassie Lang.


	4. Cassie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam meets Cassie for the first time.  
> It's hard to held who is the most nervous- Scott, or Sam.  
> Cassie though? She's the cutest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this takes place ~six months after the previous chapter.  
> In a complete coincidence, that's almost as long as it took me to write this.

 

“You know, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this nervous.”

Sam watched Scott visibly vibrating. He wasn’t still the entire drive over, constantly starting sentences and never finishing them. He kept looking scared, nervous, frightened; sometimes even a combination of all three.

Sam understood Scott’s nervousness; he  _ was  _ about to meet the most important person in Scott’s life. Scott had every right to be nervous. 

Scott shook his head, smoothing his hair.  _ Again. Three times just walking up the driveway.   _ “Why would I be nervous? You’re only meeting my daughter. Why would I be nervous about that?”

“You’re not having second thoughts?”

“No…..” Scott closed his eyes, hanging his head. “This would be thought number twenty seven.”

Sam stopped in front of the door, turning to Scott. “Twenty seven?”

“Hundred,” Scott sighed, before looking up. He shook his head again. “It’s not anything you’ve done. Trust me. You’re amazing, and she’ll love you like I do, and you’ll make everyone smile, and…” Scott stopped, staring at Sam wide eyed. “I said that out loud, didn’t I?”

Sam was about to say something, when the door opened. 

“I’m not interrupting anything, am I?”

Scott hugged Maggie, before giving her a knowing look. “You were standing there, waiting for me to say something awkward so you open the door.”

“I won’t deny it,” Maggie smiled at Sam. “Sam, good to see you again.”

“Likewise.”

“Come on, come on.” Maggie stepped back, gesturing into the house. She turned to Sam. “She hasn’t stopped talking about you.”

“Really?” Sam and Scott both echoed at the same time. Maggie shook her head with a smile, closing the door behind the pair and walking into the house. 

“Cassie!” Maggie called out. “You’ve got visitors!”

Footsteps could be heard coming through the hall, before a little girl appeared.

“Daddy!” she ran straight into Scott’s arms.

“Hey sweetie, how are you?” He asked as he hugged her.

“Good,” Cassie pulled back, smiling at Scott. “I can count to t’nty! No one else can.”

“That’s awesome!” Scott laughed, kissing her cheek. “Alright, I’ve got someone I’d like you to meet. If you want to.”

Cassie nodded.

“Alright,” Scott turned around, and pointed at Sam. “This is Sam. Sam, I’d like you to meet Cassie.”

Sam wasn’t sure what he was meant to be feeling, but seeing the smile on Cassie’s face, he couldn’t help but match it with one of his own. 

“It’s nice to meet you Cassie.”

Cassie tapped Scott on the shoulder. “Daddy, got to put me down.”

“Okay,” Scott put her down; Cassie walked over to Sam, who knelt down to her level. He held out his hand.

“Nice to meet you.”

Cassie looked at the hand, before throwing her arms around Sam’s neck. Sam returned the hug, looking up at Scott and Maggie. Scott was smiling at him, while he was pretty sure that Maggie was trying not to laugh.

“You hug good,” Cassie said when she let go of Sam. “See my draw?”

“She’s asking if you want to see her drawings.” Maggie explained when Sam looked up in confusion. “You should, they’re pretty good.”

“Alright Cassie,” Sam stood up, holding out his hand. “Show me your drawings.”

Cassie took Sam’s hand, leading him away. 

“I make one for you,” Cassie said, letting go of Sam’s hand to pick up a drawing of two people. “This is me, and Daddy. I want to draw you, but I no know what you look like. I can add you now.”   
“Can I watch you?”

Cassie nodded, sitting down at what Sam assumed was her table. She patted a spot next to her, and Sam knelt on the ground. He watched her carefully select which crayons she was going to use, before her face scrunched up in an adorable look of concentration.

“Do you like to draw?”

Cassie nodded. “Fav’rite. Put on fridge.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Cassie paused, looking at Sam. “Are you like Jim?”

_ Apropos of nothing. Kids just  _ love  _ to do the unexpected. _

Sam tilted his head at Cassie. “Like who?”

“Jim. Jim is mum’s boyfriend.” Cassie said this like it was the most obvious fact in the world. She then tilted her head at Sam. “Are you Dad’s boyfriend?”

_ From the mouths of babes.  _ “Yes, I’m your dad’s boyfriend.”

“That’s good,” Cassie said, before turning back to finishing her drawing. 

 

~

 

“That went well.”

Scott watched silently as Sam and Cassie walked down the hall, shaking his head.

“Earth to Scott?”

Scott shook his head, looking at Maggie, who had waved her hand in front of Scott’s face. “Huh?”

“Cassie likes him,” Maggie reached out to pat Scott’s shoulder. “You can breath now.”

“Was it that obvious?”

“Scott, I’ve known you forever,” Maggie put a hand on Scott’s shoulder. “You were nervous, and that’s totally normal. But know you see that Cassie is completely fine with it. Her whole world hasn’t been shattered because her dad has a boyfriend. So yes, you can breath now.”

Scott took a deep breath, running his hands through his hair. “I don’t know why I was worried.  _ Of course  _ Cassie loves him.”

“Just like you do?”

For the first time that day, Scott didn’t feel nervous. “Yeah. Just like I do.”

Maggie gave Scott a hug, before pushing him towards the hallway. “Go see what they’re up to. I’ve got to go check for mail. Or something.”

“Or something,” Scott echoed, smiling at the wide smile on Maggie’s face. “Thank you.”

Maggie waved Scott away, so he turned with a wave over his shoulder. 

Scott walked down the hall to find Cassie at her table, Sam next to her.

“What’s happening?”

“Draw,” Cassie said not looking up from her drawing. Scott sat down across from her, and smiled at Sam.

“Having fun?”

“She’s very focused,” Sam pointed at Cassie. “She really wants to finish the drawing.”

“Duh,” Cassie said, putting down her crayon and giving the drawing to Sam. “Good?”

Sam looked at the drawing, tilting his head this way and that. Cassie began to giggle at the faces Sam was making.

“Good,” Sam declared, before handing the drawing over to Scott. “What do you think?”

Scott looked at the drawing; three stick figures. He looked at Cassie. “Is this us?”

Cassie nodded, pointing at each figure. “Me. You. Sam.”

“It’s beautiful Cass. Well done.”

Cassie nodded, turning in her seat to tap Sam on the shoulder. “Put on fridge?”

“You want to put the drawing on your fridge?”

Cassie shook her head, poking Sam in the chest. “Fridge.”

“My fridge?” When Cassie nodded, Sam gave her a wide smile. “It’s going on my fridge as soon as I get home.”

“Good,” Cassie turned to Scott. “Pic’ure?”

“I’ll send you a picture, don’t worry,” Scott handed the picture to Sam, who took hold of it as though it was the most important treasure in the world. “Now why don’t you tell us about what you’ve been learning?”

Cassie took a deep breath, before diving into a great tale of what has been happening to her at her preschool. The entire time, Sam had a smile on his face, and that kept the smile on Scott’s.

 

~

 

“See, that wasn’t so bad,” Sam said in the car as they pulled out of the driveway, Cassie waving from Maggie’s arms.

Scott nodded, focusing on the road. “Yeah, I know. Worried for nothing, didn’t I?”

Sam shook his head. “No, you were right to worry. She’s the most important person in your life, and I get that. You have a great kid there.”

“Thanks,” Scott laughed a little. “But you wouldn’t say that if you saw her when she hasn’t got any sleep.”

“Oh, I find that hard to believe.”

Scott nodded, turning down a street. “You’re right; Cassie  _ is  _ great. And she loves you already.”

“You think so?”

“I know so. She doesn’t just draw a picture for anyone, you know?”

“I’m glad,” Sam breathed out, before turning to look at Scott. “I was nervous too, you know?”

“Why? What for?”

“Like I said earlier, cassie is the most important person in your life. If she didn’t like me…” Sam shook his head. “I couldn’t even begin to imagine what would have happened.”

“Hey, you don’t have to imagine it,” Scott pulled the car into the driveway, turned off the engine, and turned in his chair to look at Sam. “You’re great. The best, even. Don’t worry about being nervous around Cassie, she loves you.”

“That’s good to know,” Sam put the drawing onto the dashboard, before twisting in the chair, reaching out to hold Scott’s cheek. “So should we be talking about the whole love thing?”

Scott closed his eyes, smile on his face (along with a faint blush). “Didn’t think you’d forget about that.”

“Hey, open your eyes.” Sam waited for Scott to open his eyes; when he did, Sam leant forward and gave him a kiss. “Guess what?”

“What?”

“I love you,” Sam smiled, before leaning in for another kiss.

 

~

 

Two and a half hours after Scott and Sam left (for a drive that took fifteen minutes, tops), Maggie received a picture message on her phone.

“Cassie!” She called out; Cassie ran into the room, bouncing on her toes. Maggie patted next to her on the couch; Cassie climbed up.

“Yes?”

Maggie held out her phone, showing Cassie the picture. It was of a fridge, with Cassie’s picture of herself, Scott, and Sam attached to the centre. 

Cassie pointed at the caption. “Words?”

Maggie pointed at each word as she said it. “Sam’s fridge looks way better now that your picture is on there. He says thank you Cassie. Smiley face.”

“Smi’ry face,” Cassie smiled, before pointing at the phone. “Photo of me?”

Maggie nodded, lifting up her phone. “Of course.”

 

~

 

“Cassie approves.”

“Huh?” Sam asked. He was lying face down on his bed, clothes discarded hours ago, and  _ had  _ been receiving a massage from Scott, until his phone received a message.

Scott lay down next to Sam, showing him the picture; a beaming Cassie had her thumbs up. “She approves of your placement.”

“Good to know.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Scott pressed a kiss to Sam’s shoulder, before leaning over to put his phone back on the bedside table. “Now, where was I?”

“I believe a massage was happening?”

“Right, how could I forget?” Scott pressed another kiss to Sam’s shoulder, before dropping one to Sam’s neck, then to Sam’s cheek.

Sam began to shake with laughter as Scott continued kissing him. “This isn’t a massage.”

“I don’t hear you complaining,” Scott observed as he continued to kiss Sam.

Sam didn’t stop laughing, and Scott didn’t stop kissing him. The massage was forgotten, but neither man particularly cared. 

The day was most definitely a success. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Seeing the support for this ship has been amazing- thank you everyone.  
> I still want to write more of these two.
> 
> This is the end of this particular side story, for now.  
> Unless there's any more first meetings from the main story you want to see? They don't need to be romantic.  
> Want to know how Tony met Thor?  
> How Sam met Clint?
> 
> Thank you again for reading, and see you when I see you :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
